Exploring the World Outside Berk
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Hiccup and the gang, along with their two new friends- Suri and Kylon, the Darkscale- decide to leave Berk, their home, and venture off into the world to discover all new things about it and the dragons that inhabit it. Along the way, they meet new people, dragons, and go on dangerous adventures...! And it all starts with one little dragon running away from Berk.
1. I'n'I- Intro Info

**Exploring the World Outside Berk**

_Written by Zero R. Ryoshi_

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Dragons, and I won't own it anytime soon... or ever, for that fact. But, I do own Suri, Kylon, the Darkscale, any dragon or character not in the movie/book/series, and the general story idea.

Pairings: My own, Suron; Toothcup; Snotfang; Stormstrid; and various other random couples mentioned...

Warning: I'll get back to you on that...

This story will be in various points of views, including first for several characters and third for views on various other scenes...! I will make note on whose point of view it is when it changes. Also, I'll be displaying the name of the place where the person is when the settings change as well, just to mix things up a bit. *smiles sheepishly* Hope that doesn't bother anyone...

I want to start by making a note to any who actually cares... that um, this type of story is all new to me and I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm sort of going on a whim and doing things in random. Considering I've never explored this type of thing... ever. Anyway, this is going to be a series type thingy and will have actual chapters and stuff for something of the 'stories'.

As I mentioned before, this story will have yaoi. And pairings that some people may not like, like Stormstrid or Snotfang, or even Toothcup. I'm not worried about Suron since no one really knows about that pairing, unless of course they have read my original story A Dragon's Tail(Tale), but I highly doubt that.

Ahem, well... I hope that any who read this looks forward to the story. I'm just now starting with the first 'chapter' and I just wanted to clarify a few things before I did anything with it. So... yeah.

Bye!

~The White Wolf, Zero


	2. Runaway Dragon

(Note: "This means that people are talking,"

'This means that dragons- or animals- are talking,'

_"This means Kylon is talking to Suri, in his dragon form,"_

_And this means that people are thinking._

Another thing, I will be using my language, Dondasu, from my A Dragon's Tail(Tale) story. And at the end of each chapter, I'll put what each word or phrase means if I don't mention it in the chapter itself. **They will be numbered!**

And beware, the characters may be a bit ooc...)

**Runaway Dragon**

~_The highest peak on Berk: Kylon's P.O.V._~

I purred happily as I felt the soft, cool, gentle breeze brush against my fur and scales as I stared in the direction of the setting sun. All around me though, snow fell. I guess it was that time of year in Berk; where the snow began to drift slowly to the ground of the island from the crystal sky above.

I shook my body, getting rid of the random flakes of snow that fell on me.

Around me, different dragons flew by; some having riders, others flying on their own, and some even flying with their young, trying to teach them how to fly. I gave a small dragon-like smile to riders as they waved and I ruffled my feathered wings.

'I should probably go home, Suri must be worried by now.' I trilled to myself before spreading out my wings and I jumped down from the cliff, gliding through the air on my own. I was still a bit light-headed, flying about, though; my bond with my mate deterring my strength slightly.

The bond between Suri and I was greater than ever; although because of that, when we were away from each other for even a day, I'd become nauseous. Even something as precious as that had its disadvantages and such. But it didn't get me down, not much anyway; I tried not to let it get to me.

I flew down to one of the landing docks for the dragons and bounded across the land towards my home.

The Vikings of Berk were kind enough to build Suri and I a home, to live here while I recovered from my sickness. In return, Suri and I had helped out everyone with random tasks and whatnot. Ranging from fishing to craftsmanship and even research for the Book of Dragons.

I helped Hiccup out as well, letting him observe things about me and record them in the book. He had made a whole new section for me in the Strike Class in the book, next to the Night Fury, Toothless. It made me happy, and I love it here. But...

I stopped running after a few moments, when I reached my home and I looked around, watching the people and dragons around me.

But I was a dragon, and I did no good being cooped up... even if that meant being stuck on a small island in the middle of no where for me.

I spotted my rider not far from the house, playing with a few Nightmare hatchlings and I smiled softly.

I also couldn't leave my mate, or my best friends. That was why I was stuck; I was torn between freedom and... and love. And I always chose love, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Hey Ky~!" My ears perked up when I realized that Suri was now looking at me with a wide grin and a look of love in his violet colored eyes. I stood up fully and ruffled my feathers in answer.

_"Suri!"_ I purred back and he ran over to me, the hatchlings following after him clumsily. Suri hugged me tightly and I nuzzled back, licking his cheek.

~_No one's P.O.V._~

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" Suri huffed, pulling back from the hug and Kylon ducked his head.

_"Keii(1)... I lost track of time."_ Kylon answered, partly in his native language, and Suri crossed his arms, not buying it, but he let it go.

"Hn, well, come on little dragon. The other's are waiting for us in the great hall." Suri said and Kylon's eyes lit up as he licked his lips, shifting into his human form. His blonde hair a mess and his clothes ruffled slightly as if he had been flying in that form and not the other.

"Is it dinner time already?" Suri nodded, smirking and Kylon purred at the thought of food. "Let's go then!" He said quickly after, grabbing Suri's hand and tugging him along in the direction of the large building.

Suri laughed at the little dragon, letting his mate drag him around.

When they entered the hall, Kylon immediately let go off Suri's hand and nearly ran over to where the others sat; stealing some chicken off of Hiccup's plate before sitting down. Hiccup wasn't bothered in the slightest when he did.

Kylon had once made the mistake of stealing from Snotlout, so he decided to get his food from someone who was... less than likely to actually hit him.

"Niiet(2)~!" He chirped before biting into the chicken. He ignored the confused stares, knowing the other's didn't know what he said.

"Ky, No'sen(3)." Suri sat down next to Kylon, flicking the teens forehead.

"Sorry..." Kylon squeaked, ducking away from Suri and Hiccup chuckled at the sight. Kylon turned back to the gang and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi, Kylon." Hiccup greeted in return. Snotlout grunted his greeting, digging into his own food, watching Kylon carefully; Astrid smiled back and waved; Ruffnut and Tuffnut ignored Kylon in favor of bickering over something that was completely random; and Fishlegs was... not at the table at the moment.

"Where's Fishlegs...?" Kylon asked, licking his lips when he was done with his chicken. Hiccup was surprised for a moment, at seeing how fast the chicken was eaten, before answering the question.

"He took Meatlug out for a ride, he'll be here shortly, though." Hiccup said, and as soon as his sentence was finished, Fishlegs walked into the Great Hall with obvious excitement.

~_Fishlegs' P.O.V._~

I grinned wide as I walked into the Great Hall, my newest treasure clutched in my hands behind my back. I walked towards the table, my dragon Meatlug trailing behind me. I tightened my grip on the object as I neared ever closer to the table, my friends all staring at me; well all but the twins and Snotlout.

"Guys, you will never guess what I just found." I said, unable to contain my excitement any longer and I nearly giggled.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both stopped fighting and turned towards me. "What?" They said at the same time and I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes at them.

Hiccup rose an eyebrow in question and tilted his head lightly to the side. I couldn't help but grin wider at that and closed my eyes tightly. "What did you find, Fishlegs?" He asked and I opened my eyes again.

"This...!" I brought my hands in front of me and held out a small black silk lace that had dark purple trimmings around the edges. It also had a small glass tag with amethyst lining the edge and small black words etched into it. 'Ve'n nich. Ve'n wyr. Ve'n junitsu.' I didn't know what it meant, but I hope to find out. There was even something on the back, but I couldn't read it because it had faded somewhat.

"What is it?" Astrid asked and I shrugged.

"Some kind of necklace, I'm guessing." I couldn't say anything more because then Kylon interrupted me. And he sounded shocked, mad, and embarrassed; and I don't know why.

"Where did you get that!?" Kylon questioned, standing up immediately and I frowned, confused. The other's were too.

"Meatlug and I found it by the beach." I answered and then the necklace was tugged from my hands and into Snotlouts.

"Huh, what's this strange writing?" He asked and I hummed in thought.

"I don't know, some kind of ancient language?" I questioned, though to myself.

Kylon let out a small squeak when Snotlout took the necklace and his eyes widened.

~_Kylon's P.O.V._~

Oh my god, they have my necklace...!

I let out a squeak of horror as Snotlout tried reading what was on the tag.  
"Ve'n nich, ve'n wyr, ve'n junitsu...?" I cringed as he pronounced the words wrong and tried reaching for the necklace.

But I could do nothing, and Suri... Suri was just sitting there with a smug smirk on his face!

"Mik(4)!" I shouted, finally. And everyone turned to me. "That necklace is mine!" I whimpered, not liking the full on attention.

"How exactly is it yours?" Snotlout questioned, managing both a smirk and a glare in my direction and I huffed out, glaring back, though with a bright red blush on my face.

"I-I... The n-name on the back of the t-tag! I-If you look closely, y-you'll see the name K-Kylon." I stuttered out and Astrid took the necklace from Snotlout, looking at the back of the tag. Her eyes widened when she saw it and she looked up at the gang.

"He's right. His name is on here." She said and I nearly sighed in relief.

"How'd it end up on the beach though?" Hiccup asked and I sighed softly, my hand unconsciously reaching for my neck.

"I-I lost it, months ago, when I... I fell into the waters of Berk." I answered and shook my head. "Please can I have it back?" Astrid smiled and handed the necklace to me and I gladly took it from her, clutching it to my chest and I smiled.

"Kylon, what exactly does the tag say?" With that question from Hiccup, I blushed a bright red and gulped, my eyes widening slightly.

"I-I-I... I don't-!" I was cut off however, by none other than Suri.

"Ve'n nich," he began and I turned sharply to him, eyes widening more; although I couldn't help the flutter in my heart when he pronounced the words right and I love it when he speaks in Dondasu! "Ve'n, wyr. Ve'n junitsu." His smirk grew and his eyes fell on me while everyone was watching him, waiting for him to continue. "Ve'n Kylon." He finished and my heart sped up.

"Mik! Suri, don't!" I pleaded, my voice raising an octave and he just merely smirked wider. "Sen'bu...(5)!"

"My love," Suri spoke again and I whimpered, hiding my face behind my necklace and my hands. "My pet. My everything." He paused and reached up, making me uncover my face. "My Kylon." Suri finished, pulling me down for a kiss and I squeaked in surprise, but soon melted into it.

After a few seconds, I heard someone cough and we pulled back from the kiss. I looked up in embarrassment and saw the other looking at us. I could see Snotlout smirking wide with a mischievous glint in his eyes; the twins were looking away, Ruff had a blush on her face and Tuff looked like he was going to cry; Astrid looked like she was going to faint; Hiccup looked intrigued and he had a bright smile on his face and I saw him look to Toothless a few times; and Fishlegs grinned at the display.

"That was beautiful!" Astrid suddenly squealed and I blushed deeper, but smiled softly at Suri when he pecked my cheek and I sat down again.

"Kylon, what is that language? I've never heard it before. And the way you pronounced the words, it must be really old." Hiccup spoke up and I turned my attention to him, nodding to the last sentence.

"It's my native tongue: Dondasu. It's really no surprise you've never heard it before. Only dragons of the far east knew it." I said softly and then added in a quieter tone, "Suri only bothered to learn it because he wanted to be able to truly understand me. It's actually an extremely difficult language to learn."

Hiccup nodded, looking to be in thought, and then he sighed. "Well that's something for another time then."

I chose then to change the subject. "Hey, let's go flying after this!" I grinned when I saw the others nod in agreement and voice their opinions and I purred with delight when I saw Hiccup nod as well.

"Sounds fun, Kylon." He said, finishing up his dinner.

"Maiyu(6)~!" I replied with excitement.

~_Inside Suri and Kylon's home..._~

I let out a soft sigh as I leaned against the window frame, sitting with my knees against my chest. I was staring out towards the horizon again and I felt almost guilty for doing so, as I clutched my necklace tightly in my hands.

I wanted to go home so bad... but, I knew there was no home for me to go back to. My home, I knew, was wherever Suri was and Suri was here, right in Berk.

"Kylon...? Little dragon?"

~_No one's P.O.V._~

Kylon perked up when he heard Suri call to him and he let the frown be replaced by a smile as he jumped down, greeting his mate. "Suri~!" Kylon purred and Suri smiled, but then frowned, noticing something odd.

"Kylon, are you crying?" Suri asked and Kylon's eyes widened as his hand flew to his eyes.

_I'm crying...!? When did I start crying?_ Kylon thought, confused and surprised. He didn't even know he had been crying.

"Oh Kylon..." Suri murmured, pulling his dragon into a hug and he sighed. "What's wrong?"

Kylon chose to stay silent for a few more moments, now feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks and he let them. He knew why he was crying. But he couldn't voice his thoughts, he couldn't. No, he wouldn't dare voice them, not in front of his beloved Suri.

"I-it's nothing..." Kylon murmured weakly and Suri frowned, tightening the hug.

"Ve'n nich, ve'n wyr, ve'n junitsu..." Suri repeated and Kylon tensed up, clutching tightly at Suri's shirt. "Ve'n Kylon; you know you can tell me anything." He whispered in Kylon's hair and Kylon relaxed slightly, smiling bitterly at the hidden meaning.

"I-I know..." Kylon replied, not saying anything more.

"Be ichi, ve'n sui drako." Suri smiled and Kylon looked up, smiling back. He leaned up and kissed Suri, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Be ichi, no Suri(7)." Kylon said back.

~_Kylon's P.O.V._~

I'm a selfish and stupid dragon. I know that I am. And... I'm a caged dragon who is ready to spread its wings and fly away at any given chance; and that's exactly what I'm doing.

I sighed and shook my head lightly as I got up from my position on the small rock. I gently picked Suri up, so that he wouldn't wake and placed him on his own bed. He never used it because he preferred to sleep with me and I was a bit too heavy, in my dragon form, for the small wooden bed. I always slept in my dragon form anyway and I much preferred to sleep on the floor. Suri did too.

I pulled the blanket over him before nuzzling his forehead and giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

I then turned around and quickly dashed outside, going through the small window that I had sat on earlier.

I shivered lightly as the cold hit my scales and my paws hit the cold snowy ground.

I chose to look around and get my bearings before I did anything else and I gasped at the pretty sight. "Hiko! Ber nesi'el ka si per'ha(8)..." I murmured, wincing as I felt another stab of guilt reach my fragile heart. "Sen'bu vi're shii'sen(9)... Suri..." I whispered into the wind and closed my eyes tightly as I felt a single tear slip past and run down my scaled cheeks.

I opened my eyes back up and took off running towards a dragon dock before taking off into the air, flying off into the cold, dark night.

-0-

-Here's something that involves the language, Dondasu: Dondasu means 'Ancient Tongue' with Don meaning Ancient and Dasu meaning Tongue!-

_1. Keii means 'I'm sorry,' in Dondasu; Kylon's native tongue._

_2. Niiet, as you've probably already guessed, means 'Hi.'_

_3. No'sen simply means 'English.'_

_4. Mik means 'No.'_

_5. Sen'bu means 'Please.'_

_6. Maiyu means 'Sweet.'_

_7. Be ichi, ve'n sui drako means 'I love you, my little dragon.' And Be ichi, no Suri, means 'I love you too, Suri.'_

_8. Hiko means 'Wow,' and Ber nesi'el ka si per'ha means 'The snow is so pretty.' Ka means so and Si means is; as you can see, the two are switched when said in Dondasu._

_9. Sen'bu vi're shii'sen means 'Please forgive me,' although forgive and me are switched when the two are used in the same sentence. Instead of 'Shii'sen vi're,' it is 'Vi're shii'sen.'_

**Hi! Did you enjoy the first chapter of ETWOB? I hope you did!**

**Now I have a few questions for you guys!**

**1. Did you like the story?**

**2. On a scale of one to ten, how was it?**

**3. What was your favorite part so far?**

**4. Least favorite?**

**5. Do you guys like Suron? Yes or No?**

**6. What did you think about the end?**

**7. What do you think so far about Dondasu, Kylon's native tongue?**

**8. And last, what do you think is going to happen next?**

***grins* Answer all of the questions above and I'll read one of your stories! And if I like it, then I'll give a shout out to my friends!**

**Thanks!**

**~The White Wolf, Zero**


	3. Chasing After Kylon

**Chasing After Kylon**

~_Inside Suri and Kylon's home: No one's P.O.V_~

Suri twisted and turned in his sleep, getting tangled in the blanket that now seemed way too hot and heavy for the teen. He mumbled quiet words in his sleep and reached a single hand out around him, trying to feel for something familiar.

Violet eyes snapped wide open and he jerked to a sitting position. "Kylon!" He breathed out his mate's name as he lashed around, trying to spot the familiar black ball of scales.

Finding himself alone in the room, was not unnerving; it was the fact that he had woken up in his bed, alone. Normally Kylon would leave him on the warm stone on the floor, but never would the dragon put him in his bed. Never.

"Demi(1)!" Suri cursed loudly, untangling himself from his blanket and he quickly climbed out of bed, getting dressed as fast as he could. "Kylon!" He shouted out when he was finished dressing and then he ran towards the door, throwing it wide open and he threw himself outside.

The bright light of the morning sun shone down on him, nearly making him blind, and the glistening snow from beneath him made him trip and fall.

He spat out snow as he got up and he didn't bother to dust himself off as he ran through the village, calling his dragon's name over and over. "Kylon! Kylon, bechi no'me bein(2)!?" He cried out until he finally came to a stop at one of the landing docks. "Sui drako..." he whispered, tearing up, but he refused to let the tears fall. "KYLON...!"

~_Suri's P.O.V._~

When silence, and a few angered Vikings, met my call I panicked and I finally let the tears fall.

I knew it, I knew what had happened.

Kylon, my beloved dragon and mate, ran away.

Oh I'm so stupid! How could I have not seen this coming?

I gripped my hair tightly in my fingers as I paced up and down the dock before stopping.

"That was why he was crying...!" I groaned at the realization. The reason he couldn't tell me what was wrong.

With that, I ran back through the village and all the way towards Hiccups house. I skidded to a halt right in front of the door, nearly banging myself into it in my panic, and proceeded to bang on the door.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" I shouted. I heard Toothless inside and just knew he had woken up from my 'wake-up call'. "Hiccup, domo mi'r(3)...!" I shook my head sharply as I realized I spoke in Dondasu before changing tongue. "Wake up!" I corrected myself.

Practically bouncing on anxiety right now, I let out a long breath of relief when I finally see Hiccup open the door. He looked absolutely tired, but he also looked worried and on edge. "Suri? What is it? What's wrong?"

I notice his eyes widen when he sees that I've been crying. But I give him no time to ask anything else, "Kylon ran away."

His eyes widen more in shock, surprise, worry, and fear when I say this, but I see him try to compose himself and he steps aside, letting me in. I nearly sigh in relief when I feel the heat of the fire on my cold skin, but I pay no mind and instead sit down by the fire when Hiccup does.

He offers me freshly made tea and I take it, grateful, but I don't drink from it. In fact, drinking tea is possibly the farthest on my mind at this point. So, I set the cup down and sigh. "He left last night, after I fell asleep." I explain before he can say anything more or ask when he did or how I knew this.

"Why would he run away though, Kylon loves you and I've never seen him fly far without you." Hiccup said, troubled and I frown.

"Why would anyone run away?" I asked, tone serious and he looked away.

"But that still doesn't explain-" I cut him off there, glaring at the fire.

"Kylon ran away because he felt trapped. Yes, he loves me and Berk and all his friends; even Snotlout. But he's been here for three months without going anywhere, without doing anything, and he felt cornered, felt..." I trailed off. I really didn't know what to add to that, but I continued on anyway. "When we, Kylon and, I traveled across the world in search for dragons and adventure, we never stayed in one place too long. You could say that Kylon doesn't do well cooped up in one place for as long as we've been here. He longs for adventure, for danger, for... freedom." I finish and I hear Hiccup sigh.

The silence between us carried on for a few moments longer until Toothless broke it, letting out a deep rumble as he nudged my arm.

I frowned at the dragon and moved my arm away before staring back at the fire.

"I can't go after him, if that's what you're telling me to do." I said and Hiccup stared at me with a deep frown.

"And why can't you?" Hiccup asked.

"Because if I go after him and try to get him to come back, he won't. He'll just have further reason to run away and then I won't be able to do anything at all." I huffed and Hiccup glared at me, making me feel a bit self-conscious about my choice.

"Suri, if you haven't already forgotten, Kylon is your mate and for every hour that he's away from you, he becomes weaker. If you don't chase after him now, it may be too late." Hiccup said and I frowned, looking away. "We both know how much danger Kylon is in without you around anyway. Out there, on his own, in the middle of nowhere, it will get worse."

I stayed silent for a few more seconds before finally sighing heavily and I buried my head in my hands. "I am the worst mate ever... I can't even tell what's bothering Kylon anymore." I groaned and Hiccup frowned.

~_Hiccup's P.O.V._~

I stood up from my seat and walked the few short feet over to Suri, placing my hand on his shoulder. "You are not the worst mate." I say with a light smile and he looks up at me. "Take Snotlout for example," I add to try and lighten the mood, and it works... sort of.

It at least got a chuckle out of Suri and for that I was glad.

I looked up at Toothless as saw the dragon staring back at me, with a frown and a worried look in his eyes. I sigh then and walk over to him, hugging my dragon and kissing his nose.

It's odd though, and I can't stop thinking about it. What Suri said just now. About not being able to tell what his dragon was feeling or anything of the sort.

I couldn't think of any reason why, but it at least gave me something to think about while we sorted this mess out.

"Come on Suri, let's go wake the others and start searching for Kylon." I said, breaking the silence once more and I helped him stand.

"Okay." He nodded and I offered him a smile.

"We'll find him." I said in reassurance and he merely smiled back.

"I know."

~_The Dragon Academy: No one's P.O.V._~

Snotlout snickered when Suri entered the academy, riding on Toothless with Hiccup. "Dude, you have to be the worst trainer I've ever seen." Snotlout laughed and Suri glared at him. "Your dragon just up and ran away! That's got to be bad."

"And yours flames your ass every time you sit on him." Suri retorted, getting off of Toothless and he smirked when Snotlout shut up.

"Come on you two, now is not the time to be fighting." Hiccup said, sliding off Toothless and he sighed. "We need to figure out how we're going to find Kylon, and we won't do that sitting here all day, bickering at one another." Hiccup added, glaring slightly at Snotlout and the teen looked away, huffing in annoyance.

"Why do we have to help? The dumb dragon is his, after all." Snotlout grumbled and Suri gritted his teeth.

"Call Kylon dumb one more time, bein kotsu(4)... I _dare_ you...!" Suri growled and Snotlout smirked.

Astrid frowned at the display and stepped forward before Snotlout could say anything. "Guys come on, Hiccup's right. We should help out. Kylon is our friend after all and he could be lost out there in the middle of no where." She said lightly.

Snotlout ignored her, as well as Suri who was pissed at the other. "Kylon is a dumb dragon; he left even though he could get so very sick." Snotlout laughed. "Hah! Your dragon is so weak!"

"That's it!" Suri snapped before lunging at Snotlout and he tackled him to the ground.

"Suri! Snotlout!" Hiccup shouted, nearly horrified that it got this way.

Toothless growled out at the display before him before shooting a small ball of blue fire near the two.

Suri jumped back from Snotlout when the blast hit the stone beside them and he backed away. He panted heavily and stood up straight, still glaring darkly at Snotlout, and he ran a hand through his hair.

Snotlout stood up, a hand on his throat as he tried to get back his breath. He clenched his fists tight and backed away as well, looking away, grumbling to his self.

"Thank you, Toothless." Hiccup said, petting Toothless' muzzle before turning back to the gang. "Suri, Snotlout is right. Not about Kylon being weak, but about how he is losing strength from each hour he's away from you. If we don't find him now, it could become worse. Much worse."

Suri leaned up against the stone wall, covering his face with a hand and he sighed heavily. "I... I know..."

"Then let's not waste another minute here. Suri," Hiccup looked around before his eyes fell on Suri once more, "do you have any idea which direction Kylon would have gone?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

~_Suri's P.O.V._~

"Kylon will no doubt follow the sun east. That's the direction we came from when we came here to Berk and ito Kylon, it's where his home used to be. Far east in the Desert of Shamire, where my village lies. The mountains in which his family used to live are just past my village and lie the deepest part of the desert." I sighed softly, looking in the direction of the sun, where it rose.

"What do you mean used to?" Astrid asked, climbing atop Stormfly as the other Vikings did and I frowned, climbing back on Toothless, behind Hiccup.

"Ky is the last dragon of his kind, the only Darkscale left in the world. A dragon that lives in the deepest part of the desert wiped out his clan and many others as well, the dragons that lived in the tallest parts of Mount Venine. Apparently he had just hatched when all this happened." I said, clenching my fist at the bitter memory of when Kylon had told me all this. I remember so well when he came to my village. He was so little, he could fit in my hands, and he was battered and weary and lost. I took him in and took care of him.

"Poor dragon." Astrid said and I shrugged.

"If you want the honest truth. Kylon is happy that all that happened. Because if it hadn't, he would have never met me, but..." I trailed off as we took off in the direction of the sun.

"But he still yearns for what he lost, even though he has no memory of what happened; since he was so young. Am I right?" Hiccup finished and I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied.

All conversation was lost at that point as we flew out over the crystal blue ocean; I saw bits and pieces, near rocks in the water, were covered with ice and snow. It was all so pretty, and I now wished that it was Kylon I was flying with and not the others.

I lowered my head, guiltily.

It had been two weeks since Kylon and I had last flown anywhere. And because of that, though Kylon could fly on his own, the little dragon felt trapped. And it was all my fault.

_ We never should have set out for Berk in the first place. _I thought bitterly.

~_Toothless' P.O.V._~

I frowned in concern for Suri. I could feel the overpowering guilt that came off of him and I was beginning to get worried.

'We have to find Kylon,' I trilled to the other dragons. Stormfly flew in beside me and she sighed.

'If we don't...' she trailed off and I growled lowly.

'We will.' I said sharply and she looked at me with a small frown before nodding, determination flooding into her eyes.

Hookfang let out a small snort. 'Kylon doesn't want to be found. He wants an adventure. You heard Suri. Kylon wants what was lost to him. And he is beyond stubborn as far as dragons go.' He said and I narrowed my eyes as I looked back at him.

'That may be so, but we have to try. For every hour we don't find him, he becomes sicker, you know this. We need to find him and get him back to Suri.' I said.

Meatlug whimpered. 'Poor Kylon, he's all alone in unknown territory... Who knows what will happen to him!' She said and I cooed in response.

'Nothing bad will happen, I promise you that.' I assured and looked between each dragon before sighing. 'Let's hurry, he's no doubt already landed somewhere for rest.'

_We're coming Kylon..._

_1. Demi means 'Shit.'_

_2. Bechi no'me bein means 'Where are you.'_

_3. Domo mi'r means 'Wake up,' as you've probably already guessed. Often times the words will be switched if the sentence contains the word please. So it would say, instead of Domo mi'r, 'Mi'r domo, sen'bu,' or 'Sen'bu, mi'r domo.'_

_4. Bein kotsu means 'You bastard.'_

**Chapter 2~!**

**A couple questions for ya...!**

**1. Like it so far?**

**2. Favorite part?**

**3. Least favorite part?**

**4. Like how I made the characters so far?**

**5. What do you think will happen next?**

**Answer them all and I'll read a story of yours! (Unless of course you already answered the questions from the first chapter and I already read one of your stories... then you're out of luck... *grins sheepishly*)**

**Nesi~!(That means 'Bye' in Dondasu...!)**

**~The White Wolf, Zero**


End file.
